442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
Wilmar Barrios
Wilmar Barrios is a player of colombia and Avengers St Petersburg. Trayectoria Deportes Tolima Su debut en el club vinotinto y oro sería el 23 de febrero de 2013, en la derrota 3 a 0 en la visita al Boyacá Chicó, donde saldría expulsado. Su primer gol como profesional lo anotaría el 17 de septiembre de 2014 en la victoria 4 a 2 sobre Independiente Medellin por la Copa Colombia. Volvería anotar gol el 17 de mayo de 2015 en la goleada 5-0 sobre Jaguares de Córdoba en lo que seria su primer gol por la Categoría Primera A. Su primer gol fuera del Estadio Manuel Murillo Toro fue en el clásico del Tolima grande frente al Atlético Huila en la victoria 3 a 1. Le daría la victoria a su club 1-2 en su visita a Jaguares de Córdoba el 22 de noviembre de 2015. El 13 de abril de 2016 anota nuevamente en el clásico del Tolima grande dándole la victoria su club 2-1 por la Copa Colombia. En el Deportes Tolima salió campeón de La Copa Colombia 2014 y del Torneo Sub-20 de 2013. Ha sido destacado y nombrado como el mejor centrocampista de la Liga Águila 2015 en Colombia por su buen quite de balón, su recuperación y su entrega que lo ha hecho ser el capitán de el Deportes Tolima a pesar de su corta edad, y destacando su exitosa participación en La Copa Sudamericana 2015. Se despediría del club pijao después de los Juegos Olímpicos de Río con 144 partidos jugados en los cuatros años con el club de Ibagué y marcando en total cinco goles, además de un título en el fútbol colombiano. C.A. Boca Juniors El 23 de agosto de 2016 se confirma la compra del 100% de la ficha del jugador por parte del Boca Juniors de Argentina en una cifra cerca a los 3 millones de dólares.2 Su debut se daría el 29 de octubre en La Bombonera jugando los últimos 17 minutos de la goleada 4 a 0 de su club sobre Temperley en donde recibirá sus primeros aplausos de la hinchada xeneize.3 El 19 de agosto de 2017 consigue su primer gol con la camiseta de Boca Juniors en un partido amistoso ante Cerro Porteño en la victoria por 2 a 1. El 10 de diciembre anota su primer gol oficial con Boca marcando el único gol del encuentro dándole la victoria por la mínima sobre Estudiantes de La Plata, en Boca Juniors ha recibido el cariño de la hinchada y es pieza fundamental del plantel, se consagraría campeón de la Superliga Argentina 2017-18. El 19 de septiembre de 2018 por cuartos de final de la Copa Libertadores hace un gran partido frente a Cruzeiro de Brasil, realizando grandes robos de la pelota y salvando sobre la línea un gol del brasileño Robinho en una victoria del equipo xeneize por 2-0 de local. Zenit de San Petersburgo El 30 de enero de 2019 fue comprado por Zenit de San Petersburgo en una cifra cercana a los 18 millones de dólares. Debuta el 12 de febrero en la derrota en su visita a Turquía por la mínima contra el Fenerbahce por la ida de los 16avos de final de la UEFA Europa League jugando todo el partido. Su primer gol lo marca el 17 de marzo para el empate final a un gol en su visita a Spartak Moscú. Selección nacional Selección Sub-23 Wilmar Barrios en los Juegos Olímpicos. El 10 de marzo de 2016 es convocado por Carlos Restrepo Isaza para integrar la plantilla de la Selección de fútbol Sub-23 de Colombia para disputar el repechaje a los Juegos Olímpicos de Río de Janeiro 2016 ante los Estados Unidos. Jugaría los Juegos Olímpicos de Río de Janeiro 2016 con la Selección de fútbol sub-23 de Colombia en el que llegarían a los cuartos de final donde fueron eliminados por los locales Participaciones en Juegos Olímpicos Selección absoluta El 20 de marzo de 2015 fue convocado por José Pekerman para integrar la plantilla de la Selección Colombia para disputar ante las selecciones de Selección Baréin y la de Kuwait, los amistosos internacionales del 26 de marzo y 30 de marzo de 2015 respectivamente.7 Barrios fue nombrado en la lista provisional de Colombia para la Copa América Centenario, pero fue cortado de la lista definitiva8. Su debut con la selección mayor seria el 6 de septiembre de 2016 en Manaos en la derrota 2 a 1 frente a Brasil9. El 14 de mayo de 2018 fue incluido por el entrenador José Pekerman en la lista preliminar de 35 jugadores para disputar la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 2018.10 Finalmente fue seleccionado en la lista final de 23 jugadores; jugaría tres encuentros con la selección, caen eliminados en octavos de final por penales 3-4 contra Inglaterra, Barrios sería titular y cumpliría una destacada actuación. Wilmar Barrios Datos personalesNombre completo Wilmar Camilo Barrios TeránApodo(s) Chichito Negro Pulpo Puro Huevo Panita Nacimiento Cartagena de Indias, Colombia 16 de octubre de 1993 (25 años)País ColombiaNacionalidad(es) ColombianoAltura 1,78 m (5 ft 10 in)1Peso 54 kg (119 lb)CarreraDeporte FútbolDebut deportivo 23 de febrero de 2013 (C. D. Tolima)Club Zenit de San PetersburgoPosición MediocampistaDorsal(es) 5''Goles en clubes '''7'Carrera internacionalSelección ColombiaDebut 7 de septiembre de 2016Dorsal(es) '5'Part. (goles) 19 (0)Trayectoria * Deportes Tolima (2013 - 2016) * Boca Juniors (2016-2018) * Zenit de San Petersburgo (2019-Presente) Wilmar es el mejor del mundo entero ni MESSI lo supera es el mejor y no se si le gana 4-0 el Liverpool Category:Colombia players Category:Players on 2018 World Cup Category:Footballers Category:Characters Category:Created from Sean city fc Category:442oons Category:PLAYERS